


Catherine Parr Writes Fanfics

by RobynJSwift



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: A little soft Anne, Catherine is a great writer, F/F, Supportive Anne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobynJSwift/pseuds/RobynJSwift
Summary: Anne comes in to a writing Catherine and picks up a page to find her own name on the paper.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Catherine Parr Writes Fanfics

It was well known throughout the house that Catherine Parr was the writer. She deliberately established it in their performance so people knew this, a sly marketing ploy for the future on her part. She was an author, still learning, somewhat published since she wrote her own biography with intense accuracy and sharp honesty. But honestly, she loved how easy it was to get lost in writing, to get lost in the life of someone she made up or filtering back through her past. It was funny to Catherine how the others thought she didn't take breaks from her main projects, they couldn't notice, she took mental breathers from writing by doing alternative written projects. It all looked the same to the other queens.

Anne Boleyn loved this, she loved seeing the girl constantly delved into her craft. She was, of course, silently concerned over Catherine's levels of self-care but she knew Catherine had a hold of herself well enough. Sometimes. There were times Anne had to make her take a break, Catherine never seemed to stop some days.

Anne had finished her long pre-dinner shower, now dressed in a green tank top and gray sweatpants as she went to grab caffeine for her closed-in girlfriend. Holding the mug gently in both hands, she let it warm her as she slowly opened the door and entered Catherine's room. The sounds of her entering did nothing to snap the writer out of her process.

The gentle sound of classical music covered and smothered the silence into nonexistence. Anne setting down the mug, the small clink hardly sounded through the music, Catherine still not registering her presence. To mess with her, Anne gripped a nearby page, something left abandoned at the laptop Catherine had recently gotten. Anne noted that she wasn't wearing the blue light glasses Jane had insisted she wear for when she got invested like this.

The green girlfriend became invested in the page she picked up, seeing her name and beginning to read it from a short distance beside Catherine.

"All my tension from lack of inspiration were quickly melted away at Anne's very maternal actions," Catherine's attention was quickly caught by her voice then again as she realized what she was reading and turned pink.

"Ah, crap, Anne! Oh gosh," she shouted before trying to snatch the page, an easy feat as she then noticed her girlfriend was completely frozen.

Catherine quickly stood, the flush on her face calming as she set aside the writing and put her hands onto Anne's shoulders, "Sorry, I'm so sorry, I should have asked before using your name in one of my works even if I have no plans to publish that stuff."

She was going to speak more but paused as Anne looked like she was about to cry. Catherine stayed cautious for if Anne was mad at her for a second but after a couple tears fell she quickly embraced her. The action seemed to snap Anne out of her thought.

"No, Cathy, you have nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong," Anne sunk into Catherine's hold and lightly returned the hug, her tears ceasing. "Thank you, for thinking of me the way you do. Crap, I didn’t think that’d hit me so hard.”

Catherine was still confused, very confused. “I don’t understand, did I do something,” she questioned.

“Nothing bad, I’ve just been waiting for the day someone would say a single good thing about my maternal instincts because I know I’m not always the best at acting on all the things I feel but I swear they’re there,” Anne voice cracked as she tried to defend herself from whatever statements of the past still stuck around in her mind.

Anne heard Catherine growl a little, “Is someone giving you shit again for being yourself? I swear if I need to-”

“No, no, if there were you know all too well I could take them on myself. I had just been thinking, I know I wasn’t particularly great at showing I was a mother and now that we’ve been reincarnated it still doesn’t seem to come across, especially now that my daughter is so many years in the past I can’t reach her,” Anne’s hurt was one she would likely never admit to the other queens except maybe Katherine. But her embarrassment would likely make her unable to say these things again.

“Of course you have those instincts, I can see them, I’m sure the other queens can see them too even if they’re not as apparent as Jane’s,” Catherine reassured her, slightly separating them so she could look at Anne and noticing the tears had stopped, “I didn’t know that was something you thought that hard about, you should have told me.”

Anne chuckled, “So you could write about how utterly soft I am with you? I’d like to keep my feisty kick-your-ass reputation, thank you very much. I’m not mad at you, in fact it’s a really cute idea. So, what were you writing about anyway, something sensual?” Anne’s tone had shifted to a more seductive one for a moment, somewhat to move on from her soft moment but mostly to tease Cathy.

It worked, Cathy’s face turned pink before the thoughts of her written work made her turn an even darker pink, “Well they aren’t inappropriate, I’d never let anyone get a chance to experience that second-hand th-through any of my writing.”

“So,” Anne paused, her tone shifting to an intrigued one, “what are they?”

  
  
  


Catherine hesitated when trying to explain but simply started talking in hopes it could also tone down the pinkness on her face, “I was doing research for some cultural things that had changed for modern times and I found a form of writing that incorporated actual people or other people’s characters. I looked further into it and discovered it was called fanfiction, a fitting name. It seems to be looked down upon for some reason but I actually find it entertaining to have you and the other queens as characters in my story. Especially in an,” she paused, “abnormal manner.”

Pulling away, Catherine lit up as she quickly started to shuffle through papers, “I actually have this,” she chuckled, “I made a couple stories with some of the other queens, it was actually fairly easy to make a romantic pairing between Jane and Aragon as they’re both particularly protective.”

Anne laughed shortly at the idea, “You mean to tell me you wrote some story over this idea that Jane and Aragon could get together, you don’t think they’d clash too much?”

Catherine shook her head, “I did think about that, but I used it as a valuable point to further explain the depths of their relationship as they learn to be a little less stubborn for the sake of each other and the rest of us. Which I know is difficult for people to do so I saw it as a great way for each of them to show the depth of their love.”

Boleyn was astonished by the idea, something she never even would have thought to do. Another proof of Parr’s stunning imagination.

She stopped shuffling through papers to pull out two clumps of pages paperclipped into individual stacks, “Then that left me with Kat and Anna which was actually, surprisingly, much easier to do. Just the idea of how I could match them, the closed off Anna opening to Kat after having comforted Kat through a very emotional time. Then they slowly just kept getting closer until they found themselves dating, overcoming a series of personal internal trials along the way with the help of each other.”

Anne chuckled, eyes trailing all over the papers, “That sounds awesome, would you be willing to let me read these?”

Cathy nodded, “Go ahead, I need to keep writing for a bit longer anyway.”

The duo fell into silence, one at her desk typing away with infrequent pauses to sip her drink or think about her words, the other soaking in every single word the woman had written about an alternate possibility to the other queen’s relationships. Time passed quickly, the feeling of about five minutes despite it having been an hour. Jane soon came up and peeked into the room, seeing the two highly interested in what they were doing.

Anne’s attention was grabbed with slight delay upon seeing the blonde woman, “Oh, hey, Jane, what’s up?”

Jane smiled softly at them, “You both are late to dinner, I was fairly sure my call was loud enough to reach both of you but it seems that you both were too lost in what you were doing to notice.”

“All my fault, I got her hooked on a couple of my written pieces. We’ll be down in a moment, Jane, thanks for coming up to get us,” Catherine spoke, a hint of guilt on her face.

“Of course, try not to take too long, we’re all hoping to eat together for at least a little while,” Jane added before waving and shutting the door.

“Catherine I know you really only summarized your general idea for these but I’m almost done with the second one and I’m so hooked. You put a lot of words into each of these, you took these pieces really seriously and they’re so beautiful, you wrote the queens chemistry perfectly,” Anne spoke so easily, feeling hyped by the quality of what she was reading.

Cathy blushed at the praise, “Thanks, Bo, there’s never a work of mine I won’t take seriously. I’m just glad you didn’t poke fun at it, they’re actually really important to me.”

The girl checked that she only had a few pages left in reading the story over Kat and Anna’s relationship, “Of course I wouldn’t, I really admire your dedication to all your writing.”

Catherine blushed even more, “Aww, thank you.” She quickly stood and went over to join Anne, “So, you ready to go eat,” she asked, pressing a soft kiss to the girl’s temple.

“Let me just finish this, alright,” Anne asked in return, turning her gaze to Cathy before giving her back a kiss, this time in the form of a peck on the lips.

She quickly returned to reading and Catherine felt content with herself and her work. Usually she didn’t care for the praise but to have it from Anne still warmed her heart. Cathy watched her, loving every second of Anne’s investment in her fanfics.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a couple days ago and planned to read a fanfic before I went to finish it, got too invested in trying to write it that I ditched the fanfic and went straight to finishing the writing for this. Also I need to stop making Anne cry (even a little) but like I love it so much when she's soft that it makes me feel soft and I crave it.


End file.
